This invention concerns convertible tops and more particularly the fabric covering for foldable convertible top vehicles. A conventional construction for the top cover is a central panel extending front to rear, a pair of sewn side panels along either side of the top frame and adjacent the side glass areas. The sewn together construction of prior art convertible coverings has several disadvantages.
Firstly, the sewing required creates a greater expense due to the added labor involved in sewing the various pieces together. The presence of the sewn seams also creates potential leakage and weakness as well as reducing slightly the aesthetic appearance of the installed covering.
Secondly, this sewn-together construction makes impossible the replacement of damaged portions of the top if a section of the top is damaged, and thus requires replacement of the entire top.
Other disadvantages is that the length wise seams preclude a variation in coloring between front and rear sections of the top covering for two tone styling.
Another disadvantage in the conventional construction is created by the edges of the top covering adjacent the side glass areas. While the top covering side edges may readily be drawn tightly to the top frame side members as by means of cables or other stretching arrangements, the curved section of top adjacent the side glass areas cannot be readily drawn tight. The loose edge presents a projecting cove shaped surface facing the direction of travel of the vehicle such as to create a large aerodynamic drag, as well as an unattractive appearance.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a top covering for convertibles which minimizes the sewing required as well as the number of separate pieces of fabric needed to form a complete top covering.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a top covering construction in convertible top covering construction in which replacement of separate panels is possible in order to repair damaged sections of the top.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a convertible top construction which allows a two tone styling of the convertible top.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a convertible top covering which provides an aerodynamic fairing of the top edges adjacent and immediately to the rear of the side glass areas of the passenger compartment.
Still another object of the present invention to eliminate exposed seams in a convertible top covering.